


Red

by Asshatry



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan, Negan Red, Negan Red Lips, Negan Smut, Negan Smut Week, Negan being flirty, Negan being sweet, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Vaginal Sex, red lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asshatry/pseuds/Asshatry
Summary: Her boyfriend hates when she wears lipstick, but Negan doesn’t mind a little red...





	1. Red

I had only been living at the Sanctuary for a few weeks when I met Matt. We flirted for a while before he asked me out and I agreed. It was weird; things didn’t usually work out that way in this new world. People didn’t have time to focus on relationships, but living inside the compound allowed me to finally relax. I could pursue something I never thought I could with him.

But things were far from perfect. Matt was a Savior, and he didn’t spend a lot of time at the compound. Our leader Negan would send him on all sorts of missions, and so we rarely got to see one another. It was the cause of a lot of arguments between us.

Matt _hated_ what I spent my points on. Every few weeks I would go spend a large amount of my hard earned currency on red lipstick. I would get any brand I could get my hands on. Matt felt that my points could be spent on better things and he hated that I wore it. He didn’t want to get any on him because he thought it would make him look stupid. But I had been wearing red lipstick long before I met Matt and I wasn’t about to stop. Needless to say, we didn’t kiss very often.

It was my love of lipstick that earned me the nickname “Red” given to me by none other than Negan himself. He was always very flirty with women, and I was no exception. Matt hated it, but he never protested. He knew better than to start shit with Negan. Matt worked his ass off and eventually impressed Negan enough that he became a Lieutenant. It was great for Matt, but that meant he spent less time with me.

After being gone for almost a whole week, Matt came back with his men after a very successful run. I rushed to greet him and he pulled me into him, running his hands along my body. I pecked him on the cheek and he took a step back from me, wiping away the red mark I had left.

“You gonna try a new shade one of these days?” He asked, looking disgusted at the red lipstick smeared on the back of his hand. I frowned at him. He had been gone so long and this was how he was going to greet me?

One of his men suggested we get drinks in the lounge, so we all headed there together and popped open a few beers. They told us about what happened on their run, but I wasn’t listening. I stared at Matt’s face, wondering why he was making such a big deal about my lipstick again. Wearing it made me feel confident and happy. When he gave me a hard time for it, it made me feel terrible. I contemplated going into the bathroom and wiping it off when one of his men yawned and got up to say goodnight. Soon the others followed him out and then it was just Matt and me. He pulled me towards him and his hand rested on my leg. He grinned at me and pulled me closer to him. I turned away to look at the door, hoping no one would come in and catch us. Matt’s hand moved to my inner thigh and I looked back at him and nodded.

“We have to be quiet,” I whispered, sitting up to unzip my pants. Matt took off his belt and I leaned in to kiss him, but he turned his face away from mine.

“I’m not kissing you with that shit on your face,” he snapped, and I closed my eyes and sighed. Part of me wanted to stand up and leave, but instead I let him pull off my panties and turn me around so I was on my knees on the couch. I hadn’t had relief in a week and needed to get off.

I felt him line himself up at my entrance and push in quickly. He started pumping in and out of me, but it was rushed. I knew immediately this wasn’t going to have a satisfying end for me, but I remained on all fours while he fucked me from behind. It would only be a matter of time before he finished and we could go to bed.

I was just starting to imagine how nice it would be to lay my head down on my pillow when I heard a door open across the room. I turned to see who was about to catch us in the act when Matt’s grip on my hips tightened, keeping me in place. He slowed down a bit to turn and see too.

My heart sank when I saw Negan was leaning by the door, looking right at us. I felt Matt freeze in terror and pull out of me.

“Sorry, sir!” He stammered moving to grab his pants. I couldn’t move.

“Don’t fucking stop on my account,” Negan declared. He was holding a glass and he took a swig from it, eyes locked onto mine. “You better finish what you started.”

Matt hesitated for a few seconds before dropping his pants and moving behind me again. My eyes widened when I realized what was about to happen. Negan closed the door and moved into the room so he was standing across from us. He leaned up against the wall and nodded, signaling for Matt to continue.

I gasped when I felt Matt enter me again. He started moving harder than he was before and I watched Negan with wide eyes. I felt like I couldn’t look away. Matt was fucking me and Negan was watching.

I stared into his eyes as he looked on with a blank expression. I didn’t understand what was happening, but his presence turned me on more than I had ever been before. As Matt continued his thrusts, the room started to feel like it was spinning and I struggled to hold myself up with my hands and knees. Matt had fucked me so many times before, but this time was so different. It was like he was trying to impress Negan and was giving it his all, but I wasn’t thinking about Matt. My eyes remained locked with Negan’s and I realized I wanted it to be him fucking me on this couch.

I thought maybe he was going to get off on watching, but he just continued to lean against the wall and would bring the glass to his lips and take short drinks, never once looking away from me. Matt started to move and for once he started hitting one of my good spots. I moaned and closed my eyes for a second before opening them again to see Negan was sitting up a bit. Matt moved faster and I continued to moan until I felt an orgasm take hold of my body. I tensed up as the pulses of pleasure coursed through me. All I could see was Negan.

Matt started to slow and I was barely aware when he pulled out and came on my ass. I remained frozen in place, still watching Negan as Matt grabbed my panties and cleaned me up with them. It wasn’t until I saw an amused little smile creep onto Negan’s face that I finally regained mobility. I sat up, feeling my cheeks turn bright red and I grabbed my pants and pulled them on quickly. I took my underwear out of Matt’s hand and bunched it into a ball in my hand. I was trembling in embarrassment and keeping my eyes away from Negan. I rushed out of the room, ashamed. Negan and Matt didn’t say anything.

A few days later, Matt was sent on another long run and told me he wouldn’t be back for another week. I went to kiss him goodbye, but once again he turned me down. He didn’t wanna get that “red shit” all over him. I watched him drive away in a truck and headed back inside the compound. There was a little mirror hanging up and I walked over to look at my reflection. My red lips definitely stood out, but I loved how it made me look. Before the apocalypse I had practically lived in red lipstick. Wearing it made me feel like I had before everything went to hell.

I was wiping a smudge of red from the corner of my mouth with my pinky when I felt someone press up behind me. I let out a little gasp as I watched Negan’s reflection appear in the mirror.

“I think I’ve imagined those red lips a million times,” he whispered against my ear. I stared back at him through the reflection and felt my pulse race. He was looking down at me with hooded eyes.

I turned slowly so I was facing him. He was practically pinning me against the wall by the mirror.

“And what were these red lips doing in that fantasy of yours?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. He was turning me on and I knew I wouldn’t be able to hide it for long.

 _“Naughty things, Red,”_ he mewled, moving in closer to me. _“Very naughty things.”_ I backed up against the wall.

“We can’t,” I murmured, feeling his body hover over mine. “I don’t want to cheat on him.” Negan took a small step back and looked down at me with a serious expression.

“I saw his pathetic attempt at fucking you the other night. I saw that look in your eyes…” Negan moved so his lips were by my ear again.

“Besides, I can do better.”

I closed my eyes and felt a small moan escape my lips. I could remember the way he was looking at me when Matt had fucked me– remember wanting it to be him inside me. Matt was always gone and he hadn’t been making me feel good lately. Negan had made me feel so alive, and I decided that if he was serious, I wanted to feel that way again.

I bit my lip looking at him and I nodded. Negan grinned wide and then leaned in to kiss me. I instinctively went to move my face away from his, but he moved a hand to gently hold me steady and pressed his lips against mine.  

His kiss was slow and soft at first, but then he slowly slid his tongue inside. My eyes widened as I watched him kiss me, thinking only about the mess my red lipstick would make across his bearded face. Would he be pissed about it?

I had my answer when Negan moved his mouth to my ear.

“Plant those little red kisses down my neck.” It was an order and I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. “Mark me with that sweet mouth.”

I complied, moving to kiss down his neck. He groaned as I sucked at his skin. He smelled amazing. I wanted to taste more of him– wanted to help him feel as good as he was making me feel. I started to get down on my knees and moved a hand to his belt when his hand caught mine and pulled me back to my feet.

 _“Oh Red_ …As much as I would love to have that hot mouth wrapped around my dick, I have a point to make,” He started to pull me with him down the hallway. I looked at the red lip marks that covered his face and the smears staining his neck. It looked like art. I wondered if my lipstick was smeared across my face and how ridiculous I must look, but it wasn’t slowing Negan down.

I felt like I was in a daze as he led me into the rec-room and brought me over to the same couch Matt had fucked me on. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me passionately. I moaned against his mouth and could feel he was hard beneath my ass. I cupped his face and felt his beard against my palm and kissed him harder. He smiled and moved his hands to my shirt and pulled it up and over my head. I layed back on the couch and watched him remove his jacket and toss it to the floor. He leaned over me and kissed me hard, softly biting my swollen red lip. I sat up a bit, pushing my body against him and moved my hands behind myself to remove my bra.

He moved his hands to my breasts and moved his head down to take one of my nipples into his mouth. I felt his tongue start to swirl around it and I let out a loud moan, not caring if someone caught us. I started to grind against him as he moved his mouth to my other nipple. I could feel that I was completely soaked and I began to writhe beneath him. I threw my head back and moaned again.

“Negan…” I cried out and as if I had said the magic word, I felt his hand slide down the front of my pants and his fingers brush against my entrance. I sighed in pleasure and started to grind against his hand, needing to feel more friction. I felt a long finger slowly start to rub up against my clit and I gripped the couch, not knowing how much longer I was going to be able to take it. He did something to me that I was already this aroused.

I frowned when I felt him start to remove his hand. He pulled his fingers out from the front of my pants and we both looked down at the digits.

They had blood on them.

I closed my eyes hoping I was imaging the red liquid, but when I opened my eyes it was still coating the tips of his fingers. I threw my head back, realizing my period had just crashed our party.

I felt my cheeks heat up in complete embarrassment and I turned so I wouldn’t have to look at him.

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled, reaching for my bra.

I felt him grab my arm, stopping me from moving any more. I turned to look up at him.

He had a look of total amusement plastered on his face but he still had that devilish look in his eyes.

“I’m not afraid of a little more red,” he purred. My eyes widened in surprise as he moved a hand to pull at my pants. He wanted to continue and I wasn’t about to say no. I was too far gone to stop.

I leaned back into him and kissed him hard, moving a hand to his belt and unbuckling it. He sat up and pulled his pants down and then gently pushed me back to lay down and pulled off my jeans. I slid my panties off quickly and once I was completely naked, I looked up to see Negan admiring my body. I watched him remove his shirt and then finally his boxers, exposing his hard dick. He leaned back over me and I felt him start to line himself up to enter me. I braced myself, waiting for it, but before he did he pressed his lips against mine again. As he kissed me, he pushed inside and I gasped against his mouth.

He moved inside me and pulled out part ways and then pressed back in and I moved with him, meeting each thrust. I continued to grasp the fabric of the couch as he thrusted in and out, creating a steady rhythm. I arched my back up so he could push in further, needing to feel more of him. He moved his hands to my hips and held me steady as he fucked me. I wrapped my arms around him and dug my nails into his back.

I moaned carelessly and rocked against him. I cried out as he moved a hand down and I felt a finger rub fast against my clit. He continued to thrust inside me and my eyes rolled back as I became lost in the pleasure.

It wasn’t long before I felt myself tense and was pushed over the edge. I felt a shattering orgasm course through me and I opened my mouth in a silent scream as pleasure replaced every single sense. He continued to thrust, fucking me through my climax until he reached his, releasing inside of me.

Negan collapsed on top of me and laid his head against my chest. We both were trying to catch our breath.

“Was that the best fuck of your life, or what?” He asked from his place against my chest. I chuckled.

“Yeah,” I sighed contentedly.

Negan sat up and looked at me. My eyes immediately went to the red lipstick stains dancing across his face and down his neck. He noticed me looking at him and rose an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled, not able to look away from the red marks.

“Don’t be,” he said smirking. “I love me a lady who can pull off some lipstick.”

I smiled a bit at him. For our big, fearless leader, he was sure being very sweet to me. I decided to confide in him.

“Matt hates it. He would never have let me do _this_.” I gestured at the marks covering his face and neck.

Negan took my hand into his gently and looked into my eyes.

“Matt doesn’t deserve to be covered in your kisses.”

I stared at him unsure of how to respond.

Negan let go of my hand and stood up from the couch. He dressed himself and I watched him, still not knowing what to say.

“You better keep wearing that lipstick. Next time you can get on your knees and mark me with that sweet mouth.”

I laughed and felt myself blush. He had probably noticed I had almost done just that in the hallway. Negan noticed the color change in my face.

“Such a bad girl thinking about these dirty things,” Negan pulled his jacket on and grinned down at me, where I was still sitting on the couch naked. “And now you’re as red as those lips.”

I turned my face away from him, my cheeks continuing to burn hot.

Negan left the rec-room and I sat there, not entirely knowing what was going to happen next.


	2. Redder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She puts the lipstick away to make her boyfriend happy, but Negan needs more Red.

A week went by and I never saw Negan. I wondered if our little hookup was a one time thing, and if he regretted what had happened. I had been considering breaking up with Matt after I had cheated, not wanting to do this to him. Through it all, Matt and I had been through a lot together and I still cared about him.

When Matt finally came home from his run, I was overcome with guilt. He was so happy to see me, and I decided right then and there that what happened with Negan couldn’t happen again. I would do my best to pretend it never happened and move on.

And if I was going to be with Matt, the lipstick would have to go. Matt had asked me numerous times to stop wearing it, so I obliged, putting it away in my desk drawer in my bedroom. Matt was happy when he saw my bare lips and kissed me.

“See? Was that so hard?” he asked, smiling wide at me.

 _Hard?_ No. But something just didn’t feel right, that I was giving in like this. Without my lipstick, I wasn’t myself. I didn’t want to have to change for him, but at the same time it was a small sacrifice to make. It was just lipstick.

The next night, Matt and his buddies invited us to have drinks again. We gathered back in the rec room and visited; no one said anything about my lack of lipstick. I sat next to Matt, and he kept looking over at me and smiling, as if the sight of me without red lips was satisfying to him. I smiled back, trying to make the best of it. I could get used to this.

Someone was telling a joke when the door opened and Negan walked in, headed straight towards us. I hadn’t seen him since our secret hookup, and I blushed when we made eye contact. He came over and sat in the chair next to Matt and me, leaning back and putting his foot up on his knee.

“You run out of points, Red?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at me. “I almost didn’t recognize you without those red lips.”

Matt sat up and put an arm around me before I could respond to Negan.

“She’s not wasting points on stuff like that anymore. Right, honey?” Matt looked down at me, still grinning. I just nodded, trying my best to not look at Negan. The last time the three of us were in this room together, Negan had watched Matt fuck me.

I couldn’t help myself and looked back at Negan, curious as to what he was going to say. He had an incredibly amused look on his face and was staring at me. No–he was staring at my bare lips.

Matt’s friend continued with his joke, but I was too busy trying to distract myself from Negan.

Matt turned and must have noticed how Negan was looking at me, because he pulled me closer to him and moved to kiss me.

As Matt’s lips met mine, Negan finally looked away. I kissed Matt back, still watching Negan, and I saw his eyebrow slightly twitch. His eyes narrowed and he looked so serious. He looked jealous.

I pulled away from Matt, ending the kiss, and stood up. Matt cocked his head to the side.

“You okay?” he asked, reaching to take my hand, but I moved away.

“I’m not feeling very good. I think I need to go lay down.” I smiled a bit at him and then turned to leave the room, not looking at Negan, who was sitting a few feet away. I hurried out before someone said anything and headed to my bedroom.

Once I reached my safe haven, I pulled the door shut behind me and let out a loud sigh. I still had feelings for Negan and it was making me conflicted about being with Matt. Being around both of them had been too much for me.

I decided I would try to sleep; I could confront all of this tomorrow. I pulled off my pants and crawled into bed, turning over on my side and closing my eyes.

Suddenly, I heard my door slowly open and I turned to see who was coming into my room.

_It was Negan._

“What are you doing?” I asked, sitting up and looking at him. He closed the door behind him and then turned back to face me.

“Where is it?” he demanded, approaching me with a stern look on his face. “Did you throw it away?”

Immediately, I knew he was talking about the lipstick. The way he had been staring at my nude lips had given that much away.

I looked down at the floor.

“No. I still have it,” I answered quietly.

“Why the fuck aren’t you wearing it? And don’t tell me it’s because Numbnuts asked you not to.”

I let out a sigh and looked back up at him.

“He doesn’t like it,” I admitted.

Negan laughed in irritation and shook his head, as if my answer annoyed him.

“That’s a shame, Red. I thought you were better than that.”

With that, he turned and walked out of my room, pulling the door shut behind him. I stared at the closed door in confusion, feeling even worse than I had before. Why did it matter so much to Negan if I wore my lipstick or not? I turned back on my side and tried to close my eyes, but I couldn’t relax.

A while later, Matt came into my room. He undressed until he was only wearing his underwear and then he crawled across my bed, laying next to me.

“You feeling better?” he asked, turning on his side to face me.

“A bit,” I said. “Let’s just go to sleep.”

Matt nodded and closed his eyes. It wasn’t long before he was snoring and I watched his chest rise and fall. I couldn’t sleep. I kept thinking about Negan and the lipstick.

A few hours passed, and I still lay wide awake in the dimly lit room, listening to the sound of Matt softly snoring. I turned and looked at the desk where my lipstick was. My heart started to beat faster, and I carefully moved off the mattress.

My feet hit the floor, and I shivered from the cold. I picked up my pants and pulled them on quickly, then made my way over to the desk. I pulled it open slowly, doing my best not to make a noise, and took out the lipstick. I clutched it tightly in my hand and moved to the door, looking back at where Matt was sleeping peacefully on my bed. I took a deep breath and then moved into the hallway, pulling the door shut gently.

I tried not to think about what I was doing, knowing full well that if I did, I would talk myself out of going through with it. I reached his door and knocked loudly, looking down at my bare feet as I waited. I hadn’t put my shoes on, and my feet were freezing. I didn’t know what time it was, but everyone was in bed. If I had to guess, it was probably the middle of the night.

I heard shuffling on the other side of the door and then heard a click as it was unlocked. I looked up as it opened to see Negan standing before me, clad only in his boxers. He looked sleepy; his hair was ruffled and he was leaning a hand against the wall to hold himself up.

My eyes then trailed down to his body and I forgot how to speak. He had tattoos on his arms and upper chest. I hadn’t noticed them before, when we had fooled around the first time.

As my mind wandered back to our previous affair, I felt myself start to blush.

“Red?” he asked, rubbing at one of his eyes with his free hand.

I smiled a little and held up the lipstick, showing it to him.

He squinted at it and then he smirked. Without a word, he took a step to the side, allowing me entrance to his room.

I made my way over to a mirror on his wall, not bothering to look around the room and doing my best to stay focused on what I wanted to do. Negan pulled the door shut and I heard the lock twist. I was just taking off the cap to my lipstick when Negan cut me off.

“Wait,” he ordered, making his way over to me. I looked into the mirror, and remembered our first encounter. He had found me looking in a mirror then, too. _How fitting._

I frowned at him, thinking he didn’t want me to wear it. Wasn’t he the one making it a big deal that I had gone without it?

I put the cap back on the lipstick and Negan pressed against me from behind, wrapping his arms around my stomach.

“I’ve been thinking about kissing these lips all day,” he murmured against my hair and I smiled, leaning into him. I turned a bit and kissed him slowly. He kissed me back a bit and then pulled away chuckling.

“I wasn’t talking about these lips,” he said with a wide grin and then slowly started to move down onto his knees. My eyes grew wide at the realization of what he had in mind. Steadying myself against the wall with my hand, I watched him start to unzip my jeans while looking up at me with an amused expression.

“Paint those lips for me,” he urged, looking at the lipstick in my hand. I turned and looked at my flushed expression in the mirror. I moved my hand off the wall and pulled the cap off the lipstick, and brought it to my lips.

Before I could press the stick to my lips, Negan pulled my jeans and panties down in one fast movement. They pooled at my ankles, and I shivered as my flesh was exposed. I watched my reflection as his hand traced down my hips and then squeezed my ass. I bit my lip as he pulled me closer to his face, and I could feel the soft prickle of his beard against my cool skin. I shivered, and he moved his face closer to my mound.

I had just started to run the red stick across my lips when Negan’s mouth pressed against my entrance. I shuddered and dropped the cap to the lipstick. It rolled across the floor and I watched my face turn red in the mirror. He didn’t hesitate, and another second later I felt his tongue press slowly into my folds.

I moaned and moved my hand back to the wall, as he ran his tongue roughly against my exposed heat. I closed my eyes as I felt his rough beard rub against my sensitive flesh. He started slow and then picked up speed, licking and sucking.

I cried out as he took my clit into his mouth and ran his tongue against it roughly. Looking back at my reflection, I lifted a shaky hand and did my best to apply the lipstick. He held my legs tightly as he continued to eat me out. Within seconds, my bare lips were back to being red, and I pursed my lips to make sure it hadn’t smudged. As I did, Negan pulled me even closer to him and pressed his tongue further in. I gasped as he moved faster and I felt that sting of electricity start to build up throughout my body.

I dropped the lipstick and moved my hand to his hair, bunching it up into his locks and softly pulling. He chuckled against me, making me shiver from the vibration. He lapped away at my wetness, flicking his tongue in and out, fucking me with his mouth. I felt a small pressure build up until I gripped his hair tightly and I closed my eyes.

“Negan!” I cried out as my orgasm hit me, fire pooling in my abdomen and spreading across my skin like wildfire. He continued running his tongue along my hypersensitive skin. My legs became wobbly and I struggled to keep my balance, but he held me in place. Once the waves of pleasure ceased, I looked down at where he was. He kissed my folds softly and then looked up at my face, grinning. His eyes were locked onto my painted lips.

 _“There’s my Red,”_ he breathed, looking at me with adoring eyes. I smiled down at him and leaned down, pressing my lips against his.

He stood up, bringing me with him, and pushed me against the wall, kissing me hard, his tongue roughly moving against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, needing to be closer to him. He pressed his abdomen against me, and I felt his erection pressing hard against my stomach. Moving a hand down, I took the bulge in his boxers into my hands and stroked him carefully. He closed his eyes and hissed, as I pumped him as best as I could through the fabric. I moved my lips to his neck and sucked softly on his skin. He continued to groan loudly, and the sound made me smile against his neck.

Not able to wait any longer, I sank down onto my knees in front of him, just as he had done for me. Negan brought an arm out and steadied himself against the wall. He looked down at me with hooded eyes.

“Now _that_ is a fucking sight,” he drawled, looking down to where I was on my knees before him.

I pulled at the waistband of his boxers, moving them down his legs and exposing his hard cock. My eyes looked up at him as I slowly slid my mouth onto him, taking it towards the back of my throat, and then slowly pulling out again. Negan watched as my red lips opened again and I took him further in, running my tongue against his length. I could taste the pre-cum and wanted nothing more than to give him what he had just given me. I hollowed my cheeks and began to bob my head up and down along his cock.

He moaned loudly and moved a hand to my hair, gripping me tightly and forcing me to speed up my movements, sliding further to the back of my throat. I did my best to relax, but he was so big, that as he entered my throat, I felt my eyes start to water. I continued to watch his face as he closed his eyes and his mouth parted with little moans. I moved my hands to lightly cup the sensitive skin beneath his dick, and his grip on my head tightened. He started to move my head at his own pace and then, finally, he opened his eyes to watch as he fucked my mouth.

I swirled my tongue against him as he picked up the pace, pulling my head back and forth. Our eyes locked as his cock moved into my throat a bit and then back up into my mouth. My tongue swirled against his hard length and I felt him twitch. He pulled my hair, hard, and I felt him push all the way into my throat.

“Fuck!” he cried out, and I felt his release slide down my throat as he came. My eyes widened as he emptied himself, and I swallowed all of it. When he pulled out of my mouth, I gasped for air and hung my head down, trying to catch my breath. I heard Negan chuckle darkly, and I looked up at him. He was looking down at me with an amused expression. He leaned down and brought his thumb to my face, wiping at the side of my mouth.

“We made one hell of a mess, Red,” he said with a smile. I watched him move his thumb back, and saw the smudge of red from my lipstick on his skin. I looked down at the red marks covering his length.

He pulled me up, and I looked over at the mirror. My lipstick was smeared all along the bottom of my mouth. I bent down and picked up my clothes and turned to Negan.

“Can I clean up?” I asked, watching him pull his boxers back on. He hadn’t cleaned the makeup off his dick.

“Be my guest, doll.” He pointed to his bathroom, and I quickly made my way into it. I turned on the sink and took a cloth rag that was folded neatly on the counter. I scrubbed away at my red-stained face, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Negan make his way over to the doorway to watch me.

I was almost finished removing the lipstick when Negan spoke.

“Why the fuck are you still with him?” he asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

I sighed, rubbing the washcloth against my face. I didn’t want to have this conversation, but I knew there was no avoiding this.

“I care about him. He’s not a bad guy,” I answered.

“Bullshit!” Negan snapped. “He’s trying to control you.”

I rinsed off the rag, watching the water turn red from the lipstick and run down the drain.

“It’s more complicated than that,” I mumbled, turning off the water and turning to face him. His eyes were narrowed at me and he didn’t respond from his place in the doorway. I shrugged a bit.

He was quiet for a few more moments, and then his expression softened.

“Spend the night,” he said simply.

My eyes widened in surprise, and I went to speak, but he cut me off immediately.

“Don’t go back to him, Red. Stay with me.”

I shook my head and looked away from him.

“I can’t. I need to get back before Matt gets suspicious.” I set the dirty rag in the sink and  picked up a towel, drying my face quickly. I set that down too and went to leave the room, but Negan didn’t move out of the way. Instead, he pulled me into his arms and against his body.

“Negan…” I said, closing my eyes as he started to kiss down my neck.

_“Leave him. Be with me and you can always wear red.”_

I whimpered as he started to move his mouth down towards my breasts. I took a step away from him.

“We can’t,” I whispered, looking up at him with big eyes.

“We already have!” Negan exclaimed. “I want you, Red. And not just for fooling around. I want all of you. The _real_ you. I want to wash off your little red kisses every single fucking day.”

He looked so serious, gazing down at me with those hazel eyes. I smiled sadly at him. He knew just what to say to me. I needed to keep a level head.

“I’m sorry.” I leaned up and kissed his cheek softly, feeling his beard against my lips. I wanted to stay, but I just couldn’t. I was feeling a twang of regret for coming here and doing this yet again. I had given into temptation. I was cheating on my boyfriend, with a man who had multiple wives and a huge ego. I knew right then that I wasn’t going to leave Matt. I couldn’t throw away that relationship for a few hot fuck sessions. And that’s probably all I was to Negan.  

This needed to end here.

“Goodnight, Negan.” I went to move past him, but he grabbed my hand. I turned back to him, and he was looking at me so desperately, making me wonder if I was wrong about him using me.

 _"Red…”_ he pleaded.

I slowly pulled my hand out of his grasp and turned from him. I went to his door and unlocked it, and left without looking back.

As I made my way back to my bedroom, I wondered if I had just made a huge mistake. Not for visiting Negan, but for turning down his offer to spend the night.

For turning down his offer for _this_ to turn into something _more_.

And, right as I reached my door, I realized that I had dropped my lipstick on the floor and forgotten it in his room.

Instead of going back, I slowly snuck back inside, where Matt was sleeping.

_Because I wouldn’t be needing it anymore._


	3. Reddest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gets caught red-handed.

I didn’t talk to Negan for weeks, and decided I would focus on my relationship with Matt. What I had with Negan felt fleeting, and I didn’t want to walk away from something that might actually be real. 

But as things went back to normal, and I did my best not to think about him, I still felt my thoughts trail back to Negan. Matt seemed distant, and I felt clingy. I tried to spend more time with him, and he would shrug me off and come up with excuses. I finally decided to plan something special for us, hoping it would rekindle the flame.

So I used my points I had saved up and bought a beautiful red dress, a ruby necklace, red nail polish, and red heels. I still wasn’t wearing my lipstick; I didn’t have it anymore. I had left it on Negan’s floor and had completely forgotten about it. I prepared a special dinner for us in the rec room, with wine and fettuccine, and invited Matt to meet me there in the evening. He reluctantly agreed, and as I set our dinner up, I was convinced that this would fix everything.

I dolled myself up and greeted Matt at the door when he arrived, showing him the surprise I had planned. I was all decked out in the new red ensemble I had managed to put together and he brushed by me, heading straight for the table, seeming not to notice my effort to impress him. He sat down and started to dish up the fettuccine onto his plate.

“Thank god! I’m starving!” he announced, as I stood there awkwardly, watching him dish up. He hadn’t even looked at me.

I moved to sit down across from him at the tiny little table. Matt started shoveling noodles into his mouth, and I just sat there, I was starting to regret this entire dinner.

Matt continued to eat, but I wasn’t hungry anymore. I just stared at him, silently begging him to look up and _see me_.

“You know,” Matt said, his mouth full of pasta. “Just because I don’t like lipstick, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try other makeup.”

I frowned at him.

“Do you think I need it?” I asked in a quiet voice. He still was looking down at his food and not at me.

“It couldn’t hurt,” he said with a laugh, and took another bite.

My eyes narrowed at him. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Did he not see the effort I had made?

“What is your problem, Matt?” I demanded to know, my voice cracking a bit as I felt tears starting to form. I had spent all of my points on this, and he was telling me I needed makeup now?

Finally, Matt looked up from his food. He was confused at my outburst.

“I don’t have one, honey. I just wanna make sure my woman looks good. Some of the other men have been talking, and they think you’re not as pretty without lipstick. You could change that.”

My blood felt like it was boiling, and I clenched my fists tight on my lap. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to burst out crying. I had made the wrong decision. Matt didn’t care about me.

“No,” I said, coldly, looking away from the table.

Matt chuckled and twirled some fettuccine onto his fork.

“Geez babe, it’s just a suggestion.” He went back to chewing and I turned back to him. He really didn’t get this. He didn’t understand how much effort I had put into this dinner. How much I was trying. Our relationship was over, and I knew it. He probably thought he was just being honest with me, so I returned the favor.

_“I fucked Negan.”_

My voice was ice cold, and I watched as Matt went to swallow his current bite of food, and then started to choke. He looked up at me with wide eyes, completely shocked at what I was telling him.

I scooted my chair back and stood up. Matt stood too, his face scrunched in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” he demanded, as I walked away from the table and towards the door. “Where are you going?!”

I spun around to face him, glaring, and feeling more confident than I ever had before.

“To someone who actually cares about me. We’re done, Matt.”

I didn’t wait for him to protest. I turned back and left the room without another word. Exiting the threshold, I felt a sense of great relief. I felt like I had been a caged bird, and was finally flying free.

I headed straight to Negan’s room, hoping I hadn’t lost my chance. I knocked on the door quickly, and stood there awkwardly in my tight, red dress. What was I going to say to him? I felt my nerves get the best of me as I realized I hadn’t thought this through.

But Negan didn’t open the door.

I knocked again, and still didn’t get an answer. Thinking he might be sleeping, I reached for the knob and twisted it until the door opened. His room was unlocked, and I had already come this far.

I looked around the room to find Negan wasn’t there. Everything was very neat and organized, and my eyes couldn’t help but glance over to the mirror where our last encounter had taken place. Smiling at the idea of being able to be with Negan, I decided I would surprise him. He had to go to bed at some point. Matt hadn’t appreciated my surprise, but I was willing to bet Negan would.

I headed into his bathroom, pulled the door so it was almost closed, and looked at my reflection. I didn’t understand what Matt had meant when he said I needed makeup. I had always thought I was pretty, and as I looked at the dress, my nails, the necklace that was draped around my neck, I liked what I saw.

_Fuck Matt._

I smiled at myself, and then my eyes noticed a little black item laying on the bathroom counter. I looked down and saw it was my lipstick.

I picked it up and closed my hand around it. It was the final touch to the perfect surprise. I was so thankful Negan hadn’t thrown it away. Maybe the fact he still had it meant he wasn’t giving up on me yet.

I took the cap off of the stick, leaned forwards towards the mirror, and began applying my beloved lipstick. I finished putting it on, and was using my index finger to fix a smudge when I heard Negan’s bedroom door open. I felt butterflies when I heard footsteps enter, and I went to leave the bathroom when I heard a giggle.

_A woman’s giggle._

Peaking out the crack from the door, I could see Negan was kissing someone. He lifted them up and carried them to the bed and laid them onto the mattress. I moved a bit and finally saw that he was with his wife, Frankie. He leaned over her, and she ran a hand down his chest, kissing him hard. I held my breath as Negan removed his jacket and Frankie sat up, pulling her dress up her legs and hips.

_I was trapped in the bathroom, and Negan was about to be with one of his wives._

I backed away from the door, and closed my eyes as Frankie started to make little moans. There was no way I could make a run for it, and I knew I was going to be stuck. I looked around, desperate for a way out, but there were no windows or other doors.

I peaked out through the door again and saw Negan had removed his shirt, pants, and boxers and had crawled on top of Frankie. I held my breath as I watched him position himself on top of her, and then thrust into her roughly. She let out a loud moan and clutched his sheets and moved her hips as he pressed in and out. I couldn’t look away. I felt myself being turned on by the sight of Negan fucking his wife.

My hand absentmindedly trailed down over the front of my dress, and I rubbed myself through the thin fabric as I watched the two of them. I envied Frankie. I wanted to be in her place, but was instead trapped and left to watch the show. Negan sucked against the skin of her neck, and she clung to him tightly as he sped up his movements. I continued to run my fingers over my covered slit, biting my lip to try and keep quiet, and then needed to add more pressure.

I carefully moved so I was sitting on the bathroom counter and made sure I could still see the two moving together on the bed. Spreading my legs open, I moved my hand up underneath my dress and allowed my fingers to enter my dripping heat. I thrust two fingers deep inside and looked up to see Negan was still going strong, pumping in and out Frankie. The sight of his naked body melding with hers had me panting softly as I fucked myself with my hand, rubbing my clit fast and hard.

It wasn’t long before I felt an orgasm start to grow, and noticed Negan’s thrusts were becoming more sporadic. Frankie’s back arched and she threw her head back onto the bed and cried out as she reached her climax. I pressed inside my soaking folds deep and felt that coil impossibly tighten as Negan let out a loud grunt and came inside her.

The look of pleasure on his face sent me over the edge, and with one hand still deep inside me, and the other gripping the counter, I threw my head back, just like Frankie had, crying out from the jolt that was rushing through my body. The waves that rippled through me lasted longer than normal, and I felt my chest raise up and down as the pleasure engulfed every single sense. It was an incredible high, and I intended to ride it out.

My eyes rolled back as I finally came down. I exhaled slowly and tried to calm myself, before sitting up a bit and opened my eyes.

Negan was standing in the doorway, looking at me—legs spread wide in my little, red dress, propped up high on his counter. I could see Frankie trying to peer around him from the bed. Negan was looking down at me with a look of total amusement. I was still panting from my intense orgasm.

 _“Well look at you,”_ he drawled, grinning wide. He was still naked, and standing not even a foot away from me. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I moved to get off of the counter, pulling my dress down as my feet reached the floor.

“I’m sorry. I wanted to see you. I didn’t know…” I looked around him at Frankie. We made eye contact, and she tilted her head in confusion, still not understanding what was happening. I couldn’t blame her. This was a mess.

Negan looked back to where Frankie was, still naked and sitting up on his bed, and then turned back at me. He had a mischievous look on his face.

“Come join us,” he said, and before I could protest, he took my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom. I felt my face turn bright pink as I was finally out of the safety of the bathroom and Frankie saw me. She smiled a little, and then looked up at Negan confused.

He patted the spot next to Frankie on the bed. I sat down and couldn’t bring myself to look at her. She was very beautiful, and I felt really out of place being next to her. She was wearing a black dress, the ones he usually had his wives wear, and her hair was messy from being with him.

“Frankie, Red. Red, Frankie.” Negan introduced us, and I smiled sheepishly and nodded at her. Had she heard me? She must have. How embarrassing…

Frankie smiled warmly at me and moved a hand over to mine, rubbing softly as if she was trying to reassure me everything was okay.

“You two should get more acquainted,” Negan said in a low voice, and he moved across the room and sat on the arm of his loveseat, still naked. He raised his eyebrows at me and I realized what was happening.

_Negan wanted me to fool around with Frankie._

I wouldn’t have thought it possible, but I blushed more and turned away, wanting to hide my face. I had never been with a woman before. I had thought about it, but never had the chance. Now that it was happening, I was having second thoughts.

Frankie’s hand moved from mine, down to my leg.

“Hey, don’t be nervous. It’s okay.” Her voice was so sweet.

She leaned forward, moving a hand to cup my face, and pulled me towards her. She softly pressed her lips against mine. She smelt so nice, and tasted even better. I kissed her back, and felt her tongue slowly slide into my mouth. I let out a little moan, and wrapped my arm around her neck, wanting to taste more of her.

She kissed me hard, and her hand that had been placed on my thigh moved inwards and started to rub against my covered dress. I whimpered against her lips and opened my eyes and glanced over, just as Frankie’s other hand cupped one of my breasts and started to squeeze softly.

Negan was stroking himself and watching us with hooded eyes. He caught my gaze and smiled, as Frankie’s hand dipped underneath my dress and her long fingers entered inside me. I closed my eyes and let out a low moan as she rubbed fast. Her mouth moved down to the nape of my neck and she kissed my skin. I gripped her hair tightly and guided her head back up to see that her mouth was covered in my red lipstick. I brought her back to my mouth and kissed her again, biting against her lip softly.

“Damn! Look at my dirty girls!” Negan exclaimed from across the room, but I had barely heard him.

She moaned as my hand trailed down her naked body and slipped between her legs. We both moved our fingers inside the other, and gasped in unison at the feeling. Her long nails poked against my sensitive skin and I started to grind against her hand. She was soaking wet, and I rubbed my fingers fast against her walls.

I didn’t even see him stand up and make his way over to the bed. I was too lost in Frankie to notice as Negan climbed onto the bed with us and pulled me away from her, and I happily turned to press my lips against his hard. His beard scratched against my skin deliciously, and when I pulled away, I could see Negan was also now covered in red lipstick.

Frankie laid down on the bed and I crawled over her, kissing her again. Her lips and face were so soft and she was so gentle. I couldn’t help myself. I wanted more of her.

But before I could slide my fingers back between her legs, I felt Negan’s hands on my sides and he pulled the dress over my head. He threw it across the room, and unclasped my bra. Once my breasts were free, Frankie sat up and took one of my nipples into her mouth, sucking softly. I cried out, throwing my head back. Negan’s hand wrapped around my neck gently. He held me in place, and leaned over to kiss me hard. Frankie’s mouth moved to my other nipple, and I felt like every sense was on fire. I needed release, and having both Negan and Frankie pleasuring me was creating an intoxicating feeling that I didn’t want to end.

Moving so I was completely positioned over Frankie, with my arms holding myself up above her, we smiled at each other as Negan got behind me. I shivered as he moved my panties down to my ankles, and lined himself up with my soaked entrance. Frankie leaned up and pressed her lips to mine again just as Negan slowly pushed inside me.

I cried out against her mouth, and tried to adjust to the feeling of him inside me. I had missed this. I needed this. Negan made me feel complete, and as he entered me, _I felt whole_.

I kissed Frankie hard, and gasped as Negan started to thrust fast. He gripped my hips tightly, and moved hard as my lips continued to meet Frankie’s. And just when I thought my senses couldn’t be more engulfed, I felt Frankie slide a long finger down my stomach and towards my slit, where Negan was pumping in and out. The tip of her finger found my bud, and I tensed at the sensation as she rubbed it softly. She carefully dragged a long nail over it, and I moved my mouth to her neck and sucked against her skin hard, doing my best not to scream in pleasure. The combination of Negan being inside me, Frankie’s lips, and the extra stimulation had me crying out against her mouth.

A pressure built inside me, until it exploded throughout every nerve, and I reached an incredibly intense orgasm. I struggled to keep myself up, but Negan’s grip on my hips tightened as he fucked me through the pleasure high. I was whimpering as he started to move even faster, and then he too reached his climax. I felt his fingers press roughly against my skin, and he released deep inside me.

He pulled out of me and rolled over onto the side of the bed next to Frankie, and pulled me with him so my back was laying against his chest. We were breathing hard and I turned to see Frankie had moved her hand down to rub herself. Feeling a bit selfish for getting to experience what she was so desperately trying to achieve, I slid my hand between her folds and fingered her quickly.

She looked right at me, and we locked eyes as I finger-fucked her to her very own orgasm. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and she closed her eyes. She looked so perfect. I couldn’t help but smile as I watched her writhe.

All three of us were spent, and we all laid on Negan’s bed, trying to regain our composure. I stared up at the ceiling, trying to jump-start my brain. I didn’t completely understand what had just happened, but it had been fun.

Maybe that was all that mattered now.

“Frankie, can I talk to Red alone?” Negan’s voice surprised me, and I turned and watched as Frankie moved off the mattress and stood up on the floor. She pulled her black dress on and I gazed up at the red lipstick stains all over her face and neck. She left without another word. I watched her walk out and wondered why he wanted me alone.

I rolled over so I was laying against his chest on my stomach, and looked up at him with curious eyes. He was staring down at me, his expression hard to read.

“What do you want to do now?” he asked simply. I didn’t understand what he meant, but figured he was talking about us.

“I don’t know,” I answered him honestly. “I left Matt. I was sick of pretending to be something I’m not.” My eyes trailed down from his eyes to the red marks staining his skin. “I just want to be with you.”

It was how I honestly felt. I was happiest in his arms.

I hadn’t been able to tell how he was looking at me, but now I understood—it was a look of love. It was unspoken, but it was there.

“Marry me,” he said softly, gazing deep into my eyes.

I had thought about this moment a thousand times. I had often wondered what I would say if he asked me, and I had never known the answer until now.

“Okay,” I answered him with a smile. He grinned back, and I laid my head against him, running my hand against his chest hair and sighing contently. Negan placed a hand against my head, petting it gently. I closed my eyes and wanted nothing more but to memorize this moment. There would be plenty more, but _this_ —this was the start of something completely new.

Negan chuckled, and I sat up and looked at him, confused.

“What’s so funny?” I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Negan was still smiling down at me.

“I just never thought you’d be mine.”

I sat up more, still not understanding what he meant. We had been together three times now. My brow scrunched in confusion, and he moved a hand to brush some hair away from my face.

“I have craved those red lips since the moment I laid eyes on you. And the first time I tasted them, I knew I needed more. When you wouldn’t spend the night, I thought I had lost you.” He never looked away as he spoke.

“I haven’t once stopped thinking about you. You’ve been on my mind every single fucking day. _All I’ve seen is Red_.” He reached over and cupped my face softly in his hand, and I leaned into his touch.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my fucking life, and you deserve to be treated like it.”

I felt my eyes start to water as he spoke. He was looking at me so intensely. No one had ever looked at me that way. No one had told me these things. I turned away a bit and tried not to cry.

“Red?” he asked gently, and I turned back to him. I felt a single tear roll down my face and he brushed it away with his thumb.

“You’ve got something on your face.”

I tilted my head in confusion, thinking he was pointing out that I was crying, and then quickly realized he was referring to the lipstick. I was probably covered in the stuff. I smirked at him and looked down at the red stains around his mouth. For the first time, I wasn’t feeling embarrassed about it. It was who I was meant to be.

I reached up and slid a finger along the side of his mouth and held it up in his face, so he could see he was covered too. He grinned looking down at my finger, and then back to me.

“I think I need a second coat,” he mewled, and pulled me up and pressed his lips against mine.

As he kissed me, I knew in that moment I had made the right decision leaving Matt and being with Negan. I remembered back to that first time with him, and how he looked like art with my little, red marks staining his skin.

Maybe love is like my kisses: sloppy, bright, and colorful. It leaves a stain on a person, and it’s only temporary.

And yet, as he held me in his arms and continued to kiss me, I somehow knew that what I had with Negan was so much more.

_And that we would last longer than a tube of lipstick._


End file.
